


Exegete - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1198]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Diane and Fornell get married, but that's not all that happens...





	Exegete - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/11/2002 for the word [exegete](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/11/exegete).
> 
> exegete  
> A person who explains or interprets difficult parts of written works.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise. 

Gibbs didn’t understand why Diane wanted him to come to her wedding to Fornell. It wasn’t like he was going to give her away or give her his blessing. In all honesty, they’d had trouble finding a priest to marry Fornell and Diane. 

Fornell would meet with a priest and they’d agree to do the wedding and then the priest would meet Diane and refuse to do the wedding. Fornell didn’t understand it. They finally had to get an exegete to just read the vows.

It wasn’t really official, but it was as close as they could get apparently. Fornell stared at the crowd that had gathered for the wedding and frowned. He hadn’t wanted this to be a big deal, but Diane had insisted.

She’d invited a ton of people that she insisted just had to be there. Among them a man by the name of Kort who gave Fornell the heebie jeebies. Still Fornell knew that happy wife meant happy life, so he went along with it.

There were probably a good 200 people at least including Gibbs and the new guy Tony that had come back with them. Fornell didn’t know what to think about Tony. The relationship between him and Gibbs seemed strange.

Then there was the oddity that was Tony clearing out the throne room almost by himself. It stank of magic and if there was one thing Fornell hated more than anything else it was magic. Diane was one of the least magical people he knew, which was one of the reasons he was marrying her.

After the ceremony, which was mostly the exegete reading the vows and Fornell and Diane repeating them, they proceeded to the only part Fornell really cared about. The castle staff brought out a scrumptious buffet for everyone and Fornell immediately made a beeline for the beef. He barely had any time to grab food from the buffet table before Diane was there demanding that he dance with her.

Fornell didn’t know why she wanted to do this. He really wasn’t that great of dancer, but he went ahead and led her out to the dance floor. They mostly spent the time going around in a circle as Fornell barely knew the box step. 

Diane’s attention seemed to be drawn to a particular area of the dance floor. Fornell glanced over to see what she was looking at and caught sight of Gibbs and Tony.

“Who’s he?” Diane hissed.

“Who? Tony?”

“Yes. What’s he doing here?”

“He rescued Gibbs and when Gibbs had to return, he came with.”

“This is going to mess everything up.” Diane scowled.

Fornell frowned. “What are you talking about? What does Tony have to do with our wedding?”

“Oh nothing.” Diane waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Fornell eyed Diane suspiciously, but then the thought just seemed to fall out of his head and he returned to dancing with her like nothing had happened. Diane’s eyes kept drifting to Tony and Gibbs and that’s when Fornell noticed that Kort appeared to be eying Tony lustfully. Gibbs kept scowling at him and Fornell couldn’t help wondering if a fight would break out.

Gibbs scowled as Kort continued to lurk near him and Tony. He didn’t like the look in Kort’s eyes when Kort looked at Tony. He could tell that Kort was just itching to cut in. 

Tony didn’t seem to notice, content to dance in Gibbs’ arms. Gibbs was surprised at how easily they moved together. It’s true that Gibbs was trained in dance, but as a beast the training just didn’t transfer as well as it should.

Tony didn’t seem to care though. He followed like a dream. There was no question as to who was leading. 

Gibbs hadn’t enjoyed a dance this much since Shannon died and perhaps not even then, but Kort hanging around bothered Gibbs. He couldn’t help feeling that Kort would try to steal Tony away the minute that Gibbs left Tony alone. Gibbs couldn’t protect Tony all the time, though.

Tony knew about Kort’s possible interaction with Diane, so Gibbs hoped that he wouldn’t fall for any of Kort’s tricks. Eventually they grew hungry and Gibbs volunteered to get food for them both. He would rather Kort’s first interaction with Tony be here surrounded by many witnesses than alone when it would be far more dangerous.

As Gibbs expected as soon as he left Tony alone, Kort hightailed it to Tony’s side. Gibbs couldn’t hear exactly what was being said, but he could tell that Kort was trying to romance Tony. Gibbs snarled and quickly finished filling up their plates, so that he could get back to Tony. 

It turned out Tony didn’t need his help. It was clear even from this far away that Tony was rebuffing Kort’s advances. Still Gibbs hurried back just in case, Kort couldn’t take a hint.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
